


The Birth of a Gamer

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wasn’t pleased to find out Billy wasn’t a gamer. Billy wasn’t pleased with how Teddy tried to get him into it, regardless. Somehow, it all worked out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of a Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Layton and Phoenix Wright aaaww yiiiissss~ ♥

When you’re in a relationship, romantic or otherwise, often you want the other party to share your interests and hobbies. You want to be able to discuss it with them, enjoy it with them, and yes, occasionally also hate on it with them.   
Teddy Altman was no different. Ever since he met Billy Kaplan, they kept finding more and more things they had in common, more things they could share, more reasons to be in each other’s company. That was why it was nothing short of heartbreaking to find out that unlike Teddy, Billy wasn’t much of a gamer.  
  
“Sorry?” Billy tried, shoulders hunched and an uncertain look on his face. “We never had any consoles until the runts grew up, and it was ‘theirs’ so I never managed to get into it.”  
  
“What about computer games?”  
  
A shrug.  
“Nothing ever caught my eye, so.”  
  
It was an understandable state of affairs, yet ultimately - unacceptable. Teddy put away the action figure he was holding - shaped like the protagonist of his favorite game and the cause of the debate - and reached for his playstation.  
“If you don’t like it after you tried it, I’ll let you be, but-”  
He paused dramatically and handed Billy one of the wireless controllers.  
  
“You have to try, first.”  
  
Billy gave him a pointed look, but took the device just the same.  
“Sounds fair enough.” He retorted and braced himself.  
  
It wasn’t surprising but nonetheless disappointing that it only took two and a half rounds for Billy to look ready to zap the TV. Teddy couldn’t even enjoy winning, seeing how for lack of experience, or motivation, or both, Billy was hardly a challenge at all. He actually wasn’t as bad as Teddy feared, but then again, Teddy kept his expectations low to begin with.  
  
“This  _really_  isn’t your thing, is it?” He asked with the best pretence of indifference he could.  
Billy shrugged back.  
  
“Not when the other guy knows and uses  _all_  the combos, no.”  
  
Teddy snickered in a way that was almost apologetic. Billy kept the stern mask for another moment before he smiled back softly.  
“I just don’t see the allure in button-mashing, I guess.”  
  
“Hm…” Teddy seemed thoughtful as he went over his collection in his head. “I suppose we can co-op—”  
  
“How about something more story oriented?” Billy suggested, to which Teddy replied with a pout.  
  
“That  _was_  story mode!”  
  
“Thirty seconds long scenes between fights aren’t what I’d call a story…” Billy explained to the best of his abilities.   
  
For a while they stared at each other like two lost puppies before Teddy sighed. Billy  _was_  trying, he knew. The mage-in-training could’ve already called it quits, but here he was, trying to find a compromise, something they’d both enjoy - a way they could share this, too…  
  
“I have some quests and RPGs…” Teddy said finally, and could see some interest in Billy’s eyes. Of course…  
“But they’re all one player, and still have a lot of action gameplay.”  
  
Billy took his time considering his options. When finally he replied, Teddy swore his heart skipped a beat.  
  
“It’ll be like an action movie.” Billy concluded and smiled. “Do you have anything fantasy oriented?”  
  
“Sure, hang on!” Teddy exclaimed and practically launged at his game-boxes.  
  
The experience was better than Teddy dared to hope. Billy seemed invested from the opening movie, and paid attention through the whole tutorial. He showed interest in finer details, and asked Teddy to go explore certain areas that caught his attention. At one point, Teddy offered him the controller, but Billy politely refused.  
  
“We’re moving too fast here, Ted. I don’t think I’m ready for this.”  
  
Teddy snorted and made his way to the save point. They had to leave soon to meet with Nate and Eli, anyway, so this was a good place to stop.  
  
“Hey-” Billy let out when they stood up, but waited until Teddy at least finished stretching before he spoke again.  
“Can we pick up where we left off, sometime?”  
  
It was a display of nothing short of stalwart will that left Teddy keep on an aloof exterior.  
“I don’t mind, but why not look up gameplay clips?”  
  
Billy gave him what was for a moment a berating look, but he simply shrugged the next moment.  
“It wouldn’t be the same. Besides, I can’t tell the clip where to go, can I?”  
  
Teddy snickered and grinned.  
“Alright,  _master_.”  
  
“Damn straight.”  
  
The blond laughed and relished the light, warm atmosphere that settled over them.  
  
–  
  
They had been through several such gaming-dates (even if Billy’d never agree to call them that), and Teddy finally decided to try for something more. Ignoring quite easily yet another angry exchange between Eli and Nate, Teddy handed a small pouch with a grin on his face.  
  
“I found out a game I had is from the same writers as the game you watch me play, so I thought you’d like it.” He explained when Billy took the offering, a skeptic look on his face.   
“I also put in some of the more puzzle-based games, and visual novels I had, something about an investigating attorney—”  
  
“Coming on pretty strongly, aren’t we?” Billy asked and glanced once at Eli and Nate; they were far from done.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Teddy countered. He turned to do some stretches, then, while Billy inspected the goods.  
  
“It might take me a while, you sure about this?”  
  
“Yeah, I just started a new game on my other handheld. Push comes to shove? You do like to say you work well under pressure…”  
  
“I’m mostly joking.”  
  
“Mostly.” Teddy teased. Billy gave him a rather dark look, one Teddy answered with a grin.   
That was when Iron Lad and Patriot resumed their more hero-like demeanor, and training started.  
  
–  
  
The topic came back up several days later. Teddy came to see Billy and was let in by his mom. He found Billy in his room, sprawled on his stomach on the bed, earphones in ears and the handheld Teddy lent him in his hands. He seemed to be quite immersed in it, a fact that made Teddy smile.  
His school-bag he left by the entrance and quietly walked up to Billy, who still seemed oblivious to his presence. Teddy’s smile grew warmer, and he ran his hand up Billy’s back, from the small of it to his nape. Billy immediately reached for his pillow, certain at first it was one of his brothers, but he relaxed as soon as he saw it was his boyfriend, instead. That was Teddy’s cue to lean down and nuzzle into Billy’s hair.  
  
“Successful sneak attack is successful.”  
  
“Seems kind of a waste, if you ask me.” Billy dared, and let out a happy sound when Teddy leaned further down and kissed him.  
“Hm. That’s better.” He concluded and sat up so Teddy could sit on the bed next to him. The handheld was momentarily left behind and so Teddy picked it up and inspected the scene playing on it. He only recognized the protagonist.  
  
“Looks like you got far, which chapter is this?”  
  
Billy blinked before scratching his cheek, a sheepish look on his face.  
“That’s, uh… that’s the second game, not the one you lent me.” He said, and earned himself a blank stare from Teddy.  
  
“What.”  
  
“Yeah, I finished it a while ago, and you said you didn’t own the rest of the series, so I went and got it on my own.”  
  
Teddy let out a disgruntled growl.  
“Billy! You can’t finish it without me!”  
  
“Why not?!” Billy demanded. Teddy pouted back.  
  
“I wanted to see what happened in that game!”  
  
“You had it for ages, didn’t you ever play it?”  
  
“Nope.” Teddy declared simply. “Never had the patience for it.”  
  
Billy blinked.  
“You? Mr.  _Caught-’Em-All_? Just how does your impatience run?”  
  
“Highly selectively.” Was the laughed-out response.  
  
“Ah  _ha_.” Billy quirked a brow, but said little more. He reached for the handheld and pulled the first game out of the traveling case.  
  
“What are you doing?” Teddy asked with a blink.  
Billy shrugged and saved his current game before changing the game cartridges.  
  
“You said you wanted to watch, right? You can play each chapter separately after you finished once, so I can start from the top again.”  
  
Teddy was nothing short of astonished, but thankfully Billy kept talking.  
  
“Hey, it beats gameplay clips, right? You get to hear  _my_  commentary, and have me squirm and moan whenever I try not to spoil you.”  
  
The small device began playing the opening scene, and Billy moved to sit in a way that’d let Teddy comfortably see the screens, too. Teddy kept quiet for a moment more, and that made Billy look at him with confusion.  
  
“…What?”  
  
“Nothing, it’s just that I never thought I’d see the day where  _I_  watched  _you_  play a _game_ —”  
  
That day seemed far away again. Billy put the handheld aside and began crawling off the bed.  
  
“On second thought, a new DVD came in, an-”  
  
“No, no, no, no-” Teddy panted and moved to catch Billy, arms wrapping around his waist. He pressed close, cheek resting between Billy’s shoulder-blades as he held him. Billy settled down without much of a fight, hands gently running over Teddy’s arms.  
  
“You promise to behave?” Billy huffed without much venom in his voice. Teddy nodded against his back, playing along with the act.  
  
“And let me rant, and not ask to fast forward?”  
  
“I don’t-”  
  
“ _Hmmmm_?”  
  
Teddy stifled a snicker and nodded again.  
  
“Good.” Billy concluded and reached back for the handheld. Teddy pressed against his back, chin resting over Billy’s shoulder. He was grinning before long, practically radiating an aura of utter glee.  
  
“…what’re you grinning about?” Billy huffed and rubbed his cheek against Teddy’s. “It’s not even the good part, yet!”  
  
Teddy turned his head and nuzzled against Billy’s cheek while tightening his hold around Billy.   
“Yes, it is.” He purred and cherished the moment, even if the game’s suspense-esque soundtrack wasn’t quite appropriate.  
  
“…did you read spoilers?!” Billy accused, which made Teddy let out quite the undignified amused sound against his cheek.   
  
“Ah! You did!” He continued, but it took a moment before Teddy stopped laughing and was able to reply again.  
  
–  
  
It became a sort of routine for them amongst all their other joint habits. Teddy would breeze through the action gameplay of his games so the both of them could enjoy the plot, and Billy was in charge of the more riddle-oriented games (“Hush, Layton is  _awesome_!” “You move  _matchsticks_ , Billy!” “…so?”) and visual novels. It still pained Teddy a bit that Billy and he didn’t share too many game types as favorites, but Billy did seem much less bored whenever Teddy played, and was much more open to trying co-op (Eli never forgave them for that one). It was all good, though, and Teddy stood witness to exactly how much one time they were out on their weekly comic-book run.  
Billy stopped next to the game section of the shop, eyes set on one life-sized cut-out. Teddy recognized the character from one of the games Billy liked, and noted the release date. It was several weeks from then, and Billy was probably about to preorder the next installment. A smile that was both proud and smitten tugged at Teddy’s lips.  
  
“Get your own console while you’re at it!” He called out after Billy, which made the teen wince and turn to glare at him.  
  
“New releases! Go! Shoo!”   
  
Teddy left with a laugh, hands in his pockets and an upbeat tune on his lips. Looks like he turned Billy into a gamer after all. Now just to get him his own consoles, and all would be well.


End file.
